


to the syntax of things

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is almost 18, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Strings Attached, Viktor is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The kiss is very soft, which Chris wasn't quite expecting but, if he has to be honest with himself, he's not sure what he would have expected, of a kiss with Viktor. He has thought about sex with him a number of times, has favorite fantasies that haven't really diminished for that friendship, because, in Chris' mind and libido, his once-crush on Viktor had come before than that friendship.





	to the syntax of things

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this is getting the underage tag is because Chris is one month shy of turning 18 and Viktor is 20, and this fandom can be ridiculous with the age differences.

Getting drunk before Europeans is a terrible idea and just about a ninety nine percet of coaches everywhere would basically kill their skaters if they did that.

Which is why he and Viktor aren't, really, drunk. Just warm and pleasantly tingly after two glasses of very, extremely good champagne, yes, certainly. But it's the first time in more than six months they are actually going to skate together, and lately, Chris thinks, they are becoming friends, which is something he didn't quite expect, out of this not-quite-rivalship.

He can't say he minds, really. Viktor, as a friend, is less charming than the ice prince persona that he seems to project everywhere. Viktor-as-a-friend likes to complain about missing his dog and even relationship drama, even if that particular trend had ended when Viktor's last girlfriend broke up things with him. 

"Okay, okay, one more and then no more," Viktor says with an adorably sounding giggle, pushing himself from the floor with his forearms and then hands, then reaching for the bottle of champagne, pouring a little more for them both. "Or Yakov will kill us both and say it was self defense."

"And how would that run?" Chris asks, grinning. Viktor frowns a little, and then he shakes his head, a strand of longe silver hair covering his face. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'd find the way."

Chris, who was already taking a sip of his champagne, snorts, which almost makes him choke with the wine. Viktor laughs and pounds his back, giggling as he tells him to breath, which only makes Chris laugh harder, and that makes Viktor laugh even more which is ridiculous, but well, laughter does as laughter will, and soon they're holding each other, giggling against each of their shoulders out of nothing, half out of breath.

"Stop, stop, my stomach!" Viktor pleads, throwing himself back on the floor. Which would have been all fine and dandy, except Viktor doesn't let him go. Chris curses, letting go of Viktor so he can put his hands on the floor before he does. Viktor does fall, his head making a soft 'thud' against the carpeted floor.

"Ouch," Viktor murmurs with a pout. 

"Sorry. You startled me," Chris says with a smile, reaching with his hand for Viktor's head. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"If I say yes, will you kiss it better?" Viktor says with a smile.

It's not flirting, Chris thinks. He's become quite good at that, since he hit his growth spurt. Chris knows he's a charming person, and he is quite good at reading people, at knowing when someone is interested in him. It's an ability he has had to develop since he's still not quite ready to come out, so when he doesn't want to hurt a girl with a crush, he can try to do something. Attraction, he thinks, shouldn't cause you troubles just for feeling it. 

And while Viktor's line is borderline flirting, it's the kind of flirting that isn't really heartfelt, which Chris thinks, should offend him. But Viktor is attracted to him, that much he knows. And Chris finds out that he himself is still smiling, and this doesn't feel any different than the camaderie and friendship he and Viktor have started to develop.

"Don't mind if I do."

The kiss is very soft, which Chris wasn't quite expecting but, if he has to be honest with himself, he's not sure what he would have expected, of a kiss with Viktor. He has thought about sex with him a number of times, has favorite fantasies that haven't really diminished for that friendship, because, in Chris' mind and libido, his once-crush on Viktor had come first than that friendship.

But a kiss? He had never quite been able to decide how that would be. Would Viktor be passionate, hands in his hair, opening his mouth for more? Would he tremble and gasp as if he had been untouched for a very long time? 

Instead it's... soft. Not unpleasant. Viktor does curl his hand, feather soft, against his neck, his thumb rubbing his jaw, and it's soft and... tender isn't the word. Calm? Soothing, perhaps. Like an agreeable afterthought, really.

Viktor smiles when they break apart, and the faint nerves that Chris had had vanish with that. He smiles too, and finally reaches to push that stubborn strand of hair that has been hanging in front of Viktor's eyes.

"Should I apologize?" Chris asks.

Viktor's nose wrinkles charmingly. "Why would you? That was nice, wasn't it? Or does my breath stink? _Yours_ certainly doesn't, but I don't know why you would have to apologize if _mine_ did."

Chris finds himself laughing, both charmed and uncharmed at the same time. In all the times he thought about maybe one day being with Viktor, this camaderie was never part of it. He still finds Viktor one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen, he still wants to kiss him again, wants to do more... and yet there is something that isn't there, that he thought would be.

Strange. 

"Well, then. Can I kiss you again?" he asks instead, smiling.

"Look at you, all grown up," Viktor says with a smile, winding both arms around his neck, which Chris takes as a yes to move closer, settle between Viktor's thighs and nuzzle against his neck, where he can almost still catch the scent of Viktor's aftershave.

"I am eighteen, you know."

"Not for another three weeks, you aren't," Viktor says, and then he gasps when Chris bites his shoulder, where the mark will be perfectly hidden by his costume. “You said kiss, not bite!”

“Mmm, my bad,” Chris says, then pressing a kiss behind Viktor's ear which makes him shiver. “Is that better?”

“Maybe if you do it again,” Viktor muses in an almost sing-songy tone of voice, which makes Chris want to laugh again. 

He wonders if it's strange that it's so easy with Viktor, like this. Even his one and only relationship in all its ten months glory, hadn't been this easy, this simply, like honeyd tea after leaving the rink or curling in his favorite armchair to watch old movies. 

When he kisses Viktor again, Viktor makes a contented sound against his mouth, one of his legs rubbing against the side of his. It's Viktor who deepens their kiss, nibbling at his lips and then shifting his head just so, a hand curling into Chris' hair, the other one on his back.

They're both flushed when they break apart from the kiss, and Chris can feel, against the beginnings of his own erection, Viktor getting hard as well. He kisses him softly again, feeling Viktor smiling. 

“We probably should move to the bed, if we're going to continue” he offers. “I doubt it's going to be that comfortable for your back, and I'd rather not get rugburn on my knees. I can't imagine you'd like it, either.”

“I wouldn't mind, really, if we didn't have a competition the next couple of days,” Viktor says, an amused twisto his lips even as he combs his fingers through Chris' hair, making him close his eyes. Viktor says, and he sounds honestly disappointed, enough that Chris stops nuzzling agianst his hand to look at him. “We probably shouldn't fuck either. I don't know if you've experienced it, but, ah. It's not that pleasant.”

Chris hadn't, actually, but he feels himself grinning at the face Viktor, almost giggling. “Do we stop, then?”

Viktor looks at him as if he had insulted not only his mother, but Yakov, his dog, and the whole of Russia. 

“Blue balls aren't that much better,” he says with a very unViktor snort. “Plenty of things we can do that don't involve penetration, if you still want to.”

Viktor's answer is another kiss, and another, and another, and another until a giggling Viktor is pushing him away, reminding him of carpet-burn and sore knees and the need they have of those knees for iceskating. Chris laughs, which he wasn't expecting, not really, not for this. He leans back on his knees and then stands up, offering his hand to Viktor, then helping him stand up, still unable to control the giddiness he gest at being his same height.

It's Viktor who reaches for him this time, kissing him slowly, reaching to take Chris' shirt over his head, then leaning to return the hickey Chris left over his neck, which is going to be a little harder to hide in his case, with his costume being off the shoulder, but Chris can't quite make himself mind the extra foundation that is going to take that. 

Chris keeps waiting for the arousal to take over, for the need of it to overcome this, for the obvious attraction they both feel to each other to take them. He's expecting trembling hands, grunting, gasps and moaning and roaming hands. Whenever he thought of this, he didn't expect giggling, when he tried to take off Viktor's shirt and it got tangled with his lovely long hair, and he certainly wasn't expecting that, after that, Viktor would pick up a pillow and hit him with it, their not-quite lovemaking devolving for a few minutes in nothing but a pillow fight. 

He can't quite decide if the he that had the crush on Viktor before would be disappointed or not because, Chris finds, he isn't, not really, not at all. 

Viktor's hair is spread around him like a halo, and when Chris combs his fingers through it Viktor does shiver, which is something that at least he was expecting. He settles between Viktor's thighs again, Viktor lifting his legs around his hips, pressing their cocks against each other. Chris pushes, just a little, and they both shiver.

“So,” he says, still rocking gently, not quite with the intention of getting either of them off just like that, but to keep them both aroused. “Is there anything in particular you had in mind?”

“Well, yes, but curse our careers,” Viktor says without any heat, moving his hands down his back. 

“It's not like I'm complaining about this,” Chris says, and he thrusts a little harder than he had before, rewarded when Viktor moans, throwing his head back. Chris leans to nuzzle against his neck, barely, barely resisting the urge to bite again. 

“C-Chris, I'd gathered as much,” Viktor tries to deadpan, which is quite impossible to do when your breathing that hard, Chris finds. It is charming, 'tho, and he smiles against Viktor's neck. “We could, or...”

Chris, the youngest among his coaches' current students, knows when he's being teased. He lifts his head to look at Viktor, an eyebrow raised. “Or?”

“Do you want to go between my thighs?” Viktor says with a small shrug.

And that-- something about the idea of his cock between those powerful thighs makes him shiver, desire and want making him close his eyes and groan. “ _Yes_.”

Viktor _doesn't_ have lube with him, which has Chris giving him a judgamental look and Viktor, blushing for the first time since they started making out, stammering that he hadn't come to the competition with the idea of having sex, which has Chris shaking out his head and bemoaning today's youth (“Chris, darling, I'm two years older than you.” “Really? I wouldn't have known that.”) and Chris ends up using Viktor's (too expensive) hand lotion, pouring a generous amount between his thighs before setling behind him, pushing his hair to the side so he can nuzzle and kiss and mark the back of his neck, and then finally push his cock between those thighs.

“Mmm, Chris,” Viktor sighs. “Yes, just like that.”

The position doesn't give much room to keep kissing, which is a shame, but Chris makes do with kissing Viktor's neck and shoulders, hearing Viktor gasp and sigh as he fucks his thighs. It's good, better than Chris would have expected, feeling his length drag between Viktor's wet, hard thighs. When he curls his hand around Viktor's cock, Viktor moans, shivering against him.

“Ahh, yes, please,” he says, then reaches with one hand to curl around his. “Like this, just like this.”

And it doesn't take long like this. Chris gasps when he's close, pushing harder and faster a few times before he comes between Viktor's legs, and then Viktor moves their hands faster for a few moments. Chris has gathered enough breath to push himself up a little so he can see the face Viktor makes when he comes. 

He stays close for a few moments before he kisses Viktor's shoulder, standing up to go to the bathroom to clean up, bringing back a wet towel as he goes back.

“Allow me,” he tells Viktor, helping to clean him up. Viktor gives a warm laugh, his skin still flushed. 

“My, what a gentleman.”

“Thank you, I do try,” Chris says, leaving the towel on the floor and letting Viktor drag him down to the bed, calm and peaceful, glad that this hasn't turned their friendship into something awkward. “I should go to my own room, or there won't be an army big enough to drag me from my bed tomorrow morning.”

Viktor laughs warmly, but Chris can see his also half asleep already. Viktor reaches for him, rubbing his thumb against his jaw once again.

“We should do this again,” he says, gently. “After the competition, perhaps? If you want to?”

And there isn't really any reason why they shouldn't, Chris thinks, not when it feels good, not when it would come with laughter and friendship and without any heartbreak, for either him or Viktor. 

Chris lifts Viktor's hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “It's a date.”


End file.
